


The Strange Ways of Love

by alexcat



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Legolas and Gimli make strange bedfellows.





	The Strange Ways of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ingridmatthews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingridmatthews/gifts).



“How much skill does it take to wield an ax?” Legolas asked Gimli with a smile. 

“As much as it takes to shoot arrows willy-nilly in all directions, hoping one hits something!” Gimli snorted. 

Aragorn smiled knowingly at the two of them. They went through a variation of this argument every single day. 

“I am leading in the count so far, Dwarf. Perhaps you might rethink your statement about elven archery.” 

“Bah!” Gimli smiled wickedly. “What good is that bow in close combat?” 

Legolas produced his beautiful but deadly daggers. “That is why I am so good with my knives, Gimli, son of Gloin. Elves can be expert in more than one weapon.” 

“Dwarves don’t _need_ more than one weapon!” 

“At least our women don’t have beards!”

“Our women are so beautiful that beards protect them from those who would steal them for that beauty. I expect no one steals elf women because you all look like women!” Gimli laughed loudly at his own cleverness. 

“It is true that our men as beautiful as our women. We are probably the most comely people in this land or any other.”

“Bah!” 

“Bah? That’s all you can say?” Legolas smiled dangerously as he asked. 

“You might be the firstborn, but we are improved thus we came next. We were made properly after all the mistakes with the elves.”

“Eru Illúvatar must have had a sense of humor when he made dwarves. He made us for beauty and grace and made dwarves to make us look even better.” 

“Harrumph!”

“That’s all you can say?” 

“I’m going to bed. I cannot be bothered to argue with an elf all night.” Gimli rose from his seat around the fire and reached for Legolas’ hand. “Come along, lad. We must find the wee little hobbits tomorrow. They’ll be needing the rescue.” 

Legolas took his hand and followed him to his bedroll several feet away, out of the light of the fire. Though they were quiet, there was no doubt that they were sharing one bedroll, Aragorn thought as he smoked his pipe and pondered the strange ways of love.


End file.
